Kill Me Forever
by Alex Angelline
Summary: Misaki, Champion for 4 years. A girl from the US Champion in Angelic Layer challenges Misaki. What does she have against Misaki? How does she know Oujiro Mihara so well? why is she here? Misaki soon learns that there's more. Much More.
1. Angel Mitara

And I'm back with an Angelic Layer fic. First time with an Angelic Layer fic. I feel so proud. Anyways, I hope you readers will enjoy this. I'm sorry if you think chapter one is crappy, but I just can't start stories. I learned that through writing them. I also learned that I can't start anything like starting a story, an essay, or a speech. Hmmm, Maybe I'm start retareded . . . hey, is that possible?

Disclaimer: I don't own AL, Angelic Layer, which is owned by CLAMP, but if I DID own Angelic Layer, then I probably wouldn't share Mihara Oujiro with anyone. Hey, I know you Oujiro-sama fan girls feel that way too. BUUUTTT, ew, that sounds like BUTT rather than BUT, anyways, BUT, I do own my own original charecter who you'll soon met and hate. Thank you and enjoy.

_

* * *

It started with a rainy day and simple words . . . and yet you couldn't say anything back to me . . . I hate you . . . What's so special about her anyways . . ._

"Misakichi!" Misaki looked up to see her one of her many best friends, Tamayo. "Tamayo-chan." She greeted back with a sweet smile she always gave. "Kotaro-chan." She added in and then looked at the eight year old girl, with long black hair and purple colored eyes. Misaki's smile grew as she greeted her. "Hatoko-chan. Is Light Speed Suzuka with you?" She asked and Hatoko smiled with a nod.

Four years ago, Hatoko was the first person she ever met. Who helped her with Angelic Layer. Hatoko was her friend, rival, teacher and her second at the Nationals till the very end and still is, but now since she has been Champion for four consecutive years, holding the longest title of Champion, Hatoko has been more of a rival then anything, but Misaki refused to let that get in their way of friendship.

"Tamayo and I are going shopping later." Kotaro said, looking at Misaki. "And Hatoko is going to train later with Suzuka." "Misaki-san, let's train together!" Hatoko suggested and Misaki nodded. "Okay!" "Misakichiiii!" Tamayo then put Kotaro in the usual head-lock. "The Champion has to stay in shape for her fifth year Kotaro!" Her grip then started to get tighter. "Don't disturb her that much!" Hatoko and Misaki stood there as Tamayo dragged Kotaro off into another dirction. "Shall we go then?" Hatoko asked and they walked off together.

They soon arrived in a Angelic Layer training cafe where Dueses trained with their Angel or fought a round or two with other Dueses and their Angels. "Misaki-san." Hatoko pulled on her sleeve. "There's an empty table." Misaki smiled with relief. It was hard to get an opened Layer around here nowadays. Sometimes it would take an hour or two just to get a table for training, even though the fights were supposed to be only 10 minutes long. That was when she first won the title Champion, but since then, they are now able to play for 12 minutes. Just two minutes added. 12 minutes may seem long, but when you're fighting and all the time that you've spent training, 12 minutes can be over in a flash. That's what Misaki learned from Hatoko's fight again Jounochi Sai. Light Speed Suzuka lost against the Shirahime.

Hatoko and Misaki slipped on their headset and entered their Angels, Suzuka and Hikaru, into the Layer. Hatoko, "The Goddess", just at age eight. Quite young hmm? and Misaki, "The Champion". Hatoko turned on a little radio that she had brought with her. "I thought it would be better if we trained rather then battled." Hatoko remarked as a techno song came on. Soon the two angels were dacing together and after the song was played three times, Hatoko annouced that she had to leave. They said their good byes and Misaki continued with her Angel's dance. Just then she saw another Angel enter the layer and a smile came onto her face.

"Wizard!" Misaki looked up and felt her face turn red. "O-Oujiro-san . . . " Her sentence drowning down to a whisper. Oujiro smiled. "Hello, Misaki-chan." He replied. "I tried to call you at home, but your mom said that you weren't home yet." Misaki then felt a stab of embrassment. "I just thought that I could train a little while with Hikaru. It's been a while since I've been here." Misaki commented as she recalled the first time she trained with Wizard and Oujiro. She had thought that he wanted to fight against her and all he did actually did was help her with her angel. Oujiro chuckled. "Well, I guess I'll train for a little while too." Wizard then started dancing along with Hikaru to the music.

"Ar-Are you doing anything today . . . ?" Misaki asked quietly. Oujiro looked at her and smiled. "My cousin is actually coming to visit me." He said with a little disappointment in his voice. "We haven't seen each other for about two years." He had planned to spend the day with Misaki, after all today was a day that he didn't have class at Tokyo U, Tokyo University. "Well, I'm glad you came back home." Misaki added in. "So, how old is your cousin?" Oujiro looked at Misaki and an idea came to his mind of how to spend the day with Misaki. "You can came along if you like." Oujiro hinted and Misaki smiled. "It's okay. It's family right?" Oujiro looked at Misaki and instantly knew what she meant. When Misaki was just five, her mother left her alone for seven years until the Angelic fight between Athena and Hikaru. Oujiro smiled and noticed the time. "I guess I should get going. Ichiro wanted me there early so I can show her around." Oujiro took Wizard out of the layer and grabbed his bag. "Then, are you busy tomorrow? Misaki-chan?" Misaki shook her head with a smile glued onto her face. "Nope. Not at all." Oujiro smiled also. "Then I guess I can ask you on the - uh-um . . . another date I guess." Misaki nodded. "Then I'll met you at the park at around eleven?" "Yea." With that, Oujiro then left, leaving Misaki alone.

Misaki sank back into her seat with disappointment in her eyes. "Oujiro-san asked me on so many dates, yet . . . " Tamayo and Kotaro then came into her mind. They were together. _"And yet he won't ask me at all . . . "_ Misaki though in her mind. _"I wonder if I did anything wrong to him . . . "_ She then smiled as she remembered the fight she had against him that made him fall in love with her.

"Misaki-chan, Can I ask you out on another date some other time?" He asked with a smile as Misaki was shocked by his words. "It seems that I've fallen in love with you." and she blushed deeply in red. Oujiro smiled at the look on her face even though the headset lens were dark pink, it still couldn't cover her blushes.

"Is this table open?" The voice then snapped her back to reality. She looked up to see a girl with the same hair color that reminded her of Oujiro and her brown colored eyes seemed to be pircing straight in her soul. "Can I have a battle with you?" The girl asked once again and Misaki smiled. "Of course." "I had a thought you would say that." "Eh?" Misaki was instantly confused by her words. "Looks like what they say can't be mistakened." Misaki squirmed a bit in her a seat as the girl eyed her. _"I have a bad feeling about this . . . "_ Misaki thought to herself as she sat down. "After all, the four consecutive year winning at the nationals Champion can hardly be missed out in public." Misaki continued looking at her with a determination, but some of that faded as a evil smile came onto her face. "Isn't that right, Suzuhara Misaki-san?"

"Wh-what do you want?" Misaki asked. "And who are you?" She continued her smile. "Having to win at the nationals for four straight years must have given you a lot of confident hasn't it?" She then gave a airy yawn. "But what is the Nationals in Japan compared to the Nationals in America." Misaki then gasped. "Angelic Layer is popular in America also?" "For the past four years. Ever since your reign in Japan started, I've been reigning over America as being the Champion of Angelic Layer in U.S!" She explained "And now I'm here to defeat Japan's number one Angelic Layer Champion." Misaki continued sitting there in, feeling confident yet scared of this mysterious girl. "Mitara! Angel! Fall In!" She then entered her Angel into the layer. Misaki watched as her Angel entered into the Layer. "Now then, shall we start?" Misaki then looked at her new opponet. "What is your name?" Anger then clenched the girl's mind. "I don't tell my name to wanna-be's!"


	2. I hate playing with dolls

Aloha my fellow readers. I would like to apologize if there were spelling mistakes and sentences that didn't make sense. Wanna know something strange? I wanna be a writer, but I just can't spell some words . . . Anyways! Chapter two! Oh, do you hate that girl who was talking to Misaki? Hahaha, wanna know who she is? Hehe, I'm not telling you! Well, yea maybe I'am, but you'll have to waiiiittt. Muaaaahhh!

Disclaimer: I like Angelic Layer and I love Angelic Layer, unfornately. I don't own Angelic Layer nor the first line of the story, but I do own my own character. Who I won't stay my character's name. Have fun reading!

* * *

_Don't get me wrong **I love you**, but does that mean I have to walk on water? One day you'll understand It's **Enough** when I say so._ **_I don't think Life is quite that Simple._**

Misaki sank back into her seat upon hearing her challenger's words. _"I don't tell my name to wanna-be's!"_ The memories of when she was called the "Miracle Rookie" came back into her mind. Everyone said that she made it far to the semi-finals and finals because of lucky. Because she was Lucky, but in the battle with Athena, she proved that it wasn't luck. It was herself and mainly Hikaru who won the finals and became Champion, but then again memories that hurt you the most are the ones that are the hardest to forget.

"Are you resigning?" Misaki looked into her opponet's eyes. "Hikaru! Angel, Fall-in!" Her small, yet fast Angel, Hikaru then landed on her feet. Misaki look at Mitara, her challenger's Angel and was surprised to see that it was a light weight and fast angel just like hers. "_I've fought Angels like that before."_ Misaki said to herself as a smile came onto her face. _"This should be no problem."_

Hikaru was then running towards Mitara, making the first move with a punch, but the beige colored angel quickly dodged by doing a back flip. Hikaru noticed that the angel smirked as the legs came apart. Hikaru was then sent flying back towards Misaki as she was stunned to see a move that she had never seen before. Mitara was standing on one leg while the other was up in the air. _"That's the form of Rolling Thunder, but it's something different!"_ Misaki thought wildly as she encourged Hikaru to stand. "You look surprised." Misaki looked at her opponent to see a smirk. "Everyone in America loves watching you fight the same way they love watching me fight. The moves you should know are different." Misaki's eyes then grew wide, but she hid her expression through a solomon stare back to her. _"That's right. She's from America. The fighting styles must be different, but that last move."_ Her blue eyes looked at the beige colored angel to see that she was back into a fighting stance. _"It was much to familiar to the Rolling Thunder. She probably watched me fight before."_ Misaki smiled. "Go Hikaru!"

Hikaru then charged over Mitara and got close enough for a kick, when Hikaru then jumped back. "What's wrong?" She asked in a mischief voice. _"I-I'm sure that I saw something hit the ground." _Misaki thought as she reviewed that last move in her mind. _"We'll try again until we figure it out!"_ Hikaru, once again, charged towards Mitara and reached towards her with a right kick when it was suddenly stopped a inch before hitting her face. Misaki gasped. It seemed that Hikaru's leg was stopped suddenly by the air. "There goes the Champion." Misaki noticed that whatever stopped Hikaru's leg, started to tighten around her leg. "Hi-Hikaru!"

Mitara then jumped back to avoid a assult from another Angel that jumped right in while Hikaru stumbled and fell down. "Ic-Icchan-san!" Misaki gasped. "This battle is overrrr!" He cried in a raspy voice. The girl took off her headset as she got up and left with Mitara in her hands. Misaki watched as she left then turning her attention back to Icchan. "Um, Icchan-san . . . " Icchan turned to Hikaru. "Are you alright? That girl's behaivor has gotten out of hand." Misaki nodded quickly with Hikaru in her hands. Icchan noticed Hikaru and examined her. "She didn't do anything to Hikaru did she?" Icchan asked as he took a look around Hikaru. "Well . . . " Misaki thought for a while when she remembered that thing around Hikaru's leg. "Hikaru's leg!" Misaki exclaimed. "Her right leg." Icchan eyed Misaki and examined Hikaru's right leg. "Well, what do we have here?" Icchan asked, knowing that he wouldn't get an answer. "It's just a little injured, but it can be fixed." Icchan handed her back Hikaru. "Don't you have to get home?" Icchan asked as he pointed towards the time. "Naaaahhh!" Misaki quickly slipped on her back pack and bowed a thanks to Icchan. "I forgot that I would be making dinner!" Misaki waved to Icchan as she left. "Bye Icchan-san!" Icchan then waved back as Misaki disappeared to the streets.

"I thought you would do something about it Ni-san big brother." Ichiro whirled around to see his little brother, Oujiro. He then started to wiggle around like a snake. "B-but if I did." He then stopped, cleared his voice and pushed his glasses back. "Misaki would be more curious about the her." Oujiro continued staring skecpially at him, until he sighed deeply. "Who was she anyways? She decleared herself as the American Champion and tell me that it's not her." Oujiro begged as Ichiro sighed also. "You worry too much. I'm sure it's not her. She never even liked games." "Not even Angelic Layer?" Ichiro laughed a bit. "I doubt it. She'll just say, "Oh it's sooo stupid! Playing with dolls! Pleeeaaazzzeee."" Ichiro commented, making his voice high while mimicking her. Oujiro covered his mouth as a smile came onto his lips. "You should be more grown up, ni-san." Oujiro commented with a small cough as he cleared his voice. "And not with girls." Oujiro then walked out of the cafe as Ichiro watched him leave. He noticed the time and a glint came into his eyes as he schemed of a plan. "You'll pay dearly, Oujiro."

"Oujiro!" Oujiro looked up from his shoes to his mother, who was standing in the door way. "Where have you been?" She asked him as he moved his shoes to the side and walked in. "Sorry, mother." Her mother gave him a annoyed look. "Oujiro! Your cousin had been waiting for you." Oujiro's blue eyes looked at his mother, who was towards the living room with a hand on her cheek. "Hurry and go greet her Oujiro!" "Yes Mom." Oujiro got up and heaved himself to the living room. "So, how long have you been waiting?" Oujiro asked as he sat down while avoiding to look into her eyes. "I just got here a few minutes ago." Oujiro nodded in understanding, but looked out the window. "Are you still mad?" She asked him as she noticed that he was looking out the window. She got up to open the window and a gust of wind came in, blowing her hair away from her face. A smile came onto her lips. "From your silence, it seems that you are." Oujiro chuckled. "Would you be mad if the same thing happened to you?" She whipped around, aiming her brown colored eyes at his. Oujiro looked backed with blue eyes as he saw that her eyes glisten. "I hate you!" Oujiro quickly got up to stop her. "Wait!" The door slammed close as his mother looked through the hallway. "Ouji-" "I'll be back soon!" Oujiro said to her as he closed the door and went after his cousin.


End file.
